Yoruichi Shihōin/Image Gallery
Yoruichi Anime Images Profile Images Ep246YoruichiShihōin.png|Yoruichi Shihōin. Ep15CatYoruichi.png|Yoruichi's cat form. Ep42YoruichiShihōin.png|Yoruichi in Soul Society. Ep56YoruichiShihōin.png|Yoruichi after infiltrating Soul Society. Ep206YoruichiShihōin.png|Yoruichi as the captain of the 2nd Division and Commander of the Onmitsukidō Ep47YoruichiShihōin.png|Yoruichi in her younger days. Ep206PrincessYoruichiShihōin.png|Yoruichi as Princess of the Shihōin Clan. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep15YoruichiWatchesCity.png|Yoruichi sits on top of a bridge while watching Karakura Town. Ep15YoruichiArrives.png|Urahara greets Yoruichi. Ep15YoruichiKnows.png|Yoruichi knows Shinigami have arrived. Ep18YoruichiExplainsTraining.png|Yoruichi explains why Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado should train. Ep18YoruichiShocksUryu.png|Uryū Ishida freaks out upon learning that Yoruichi is a talking cat. Ep18TryingToConvinceUryu.png|Yoruichi watches as Orihime and Sado talk to Uryū. Ep19YoruichiTrainsSadoOrihime.png|Yoruichi teaches Orihime and Chad to control their powers. Ep19YoruichiTeachesSado&Orihime.png|Yoruichi teaches Orihime and Sado. Ep20SadoDestroysWall.png|Yoruichi watches as Sado destroys a wall with an energy blast. Ep20IchigoFreaksOut.png|Ichigo Kurosaki freaks out upon learning that Yoruichi is a talking cat. Soul Society arc Ep57OnmitsukidoCommanderYoruichi.png|Yoruichi as Commander of the Onmitsukidō. Ep21RyokaLandInSoulSociety.png|They land in Soul Society. Ep21YoruichiBeratesOrihime.png|Yoruichi berates Orihime for her reckless maneuver. Ep21SadoOrihimeShockYoruichi.png|Yoruichi is shocked when Sado and Orihime run ahead to help Ichigo. Ep22YoruichiNervous.png|Yoruichi expresses nervousness at the idea of confronting Gin Ichimaru. Ep22IchigoChallengesGin.png|Yoruichi concerned for Ichigo as he faces off against Gin. Ep22ShinsoPushesJidanbo.png|Yoruichi watches as Gin's Shikai, Shinsō, pushes Ichigo and Jidanbō Ikkanzaka out. Ep22YoruichiAssuresIchigo.png|Yoruichi assures Ichigo that he is not to blame for the gate closing. Ep22GroupWatchResidentsAppear.png|The Ryoka when invading Soul Society. Ep22YoruichiExplainsProblem.png|Yoruichi explains why they can no longer use the gates. Ep23YoruichiScratchesIchigo.png|Yoruichi scratches Ichigo's face to punish him for his stubbornness. Ep23YoruichiExplainsPreference.png|Yoruichi explains how isolation is Kūkaku Shiba's preference. Ep23YoruichiApproachesKūkaku.png|Yoruichi speaks with Kūkaku. Ep23IchigoFriendsEncounterGanju.png|Yoruichi and the others encounter Ganju Shiba once more. Ep23UryuOrihimeSadoShocked.png|Yoruichi and the others are shocked by Kūkaku's response. Ep25YoruichiApproachesIchigo.png|Yoruichi approaches a sleeping Ichigo. Ep25IchigoGrabsTail.png|Ichigo unconsciously grabs Yoruichi's tail. Ep25YoruichiReishūkaku.png|Yoruichi effortlessly generates a shield with the Reishūkaku. Ep25Kagizaki8.png|Yoruichi assists in maintaining the cannonball while Ganju reads the second incantation of Kagizaki. Ep25SphereUnravels.png|Yoruichi is suspended in midair with the Ryoka when the cannonball melts. Ep25IchigoFriendsCaught.png|Yoruichi and the others are caught in a vortex of energy. Ep27YoruichiWatchesShinigami.png|Yoruichi watches Shinigami from a roof. Ep31YoruichiSensesClash.png|Yoruichi sense Ichigo's clash with Renji along with Shinigami. Ep40YoruichiTransforms.png|Yoruichi transforming to move an unconscious Ichigo. Ep41YoruichiTransforms.png|Yoruichi returns from her cat form to her Human form. Ep41YoruichiMad.png|Annoyed Yoruichi in cat form Ep41YoruichiDresses.png|Yoruichi and Ichigo Ep41FlightDevice.png|Yoruichi's Flight Device. Ep41YoruichiStopsByakuya.png|Yoruichi stopping Byakuya's Shikai release. Ep42YoruichiOutflanksByakuya.png|Yoruichi balances herself on Byakuya's arm while carrying Ichigo. Ep42Taketonbo.png|Yoruichi flips Ichigo on his back. Ep42YoruichiThreeDays.png|Yoruichi tells Ichigo he will attain Bankai in three days. Ep42YoruichiBankaiTraining.png|Yoruichi says it will hurt. Ep42YoruichiExplains.png|Yoruichi reveals the existence of Bankai. Ep45YoruichiHoldsTenshintai.png|Yoruichi shows Ichigo the Tenshintai. Ep47IchigoChokes.png|Ichigo spews water upon learning of Yoruichi's intentions. Ep47YoruichiIchigoRelax.png|Yoruichi in cat form with Ichigo in the hot spring. Ep47YoruichiReflects.png|Yoruichi reminisces about her past with Urahara. Ep47YoruichiBathes.png|Yoruichi in the hot spring. Ep51RenjiYoruichiTalk.png|Renji asks Yoruichi if Ichigo will be able to attain Bankai. Ep56SuìFēngFacesYoruichi.png|Yoruichi faces off against Suì-Fēng. Ep56YoruichiFacesSuìFēng.png|Yoruichi confronts Suì-Fēng Ep56KeigunSurroundYoruichi.png|Yoruichi is surrounded by Keigun. Ep56YoruichiFightsSuìFēng.png|Yoruichi fights Suì-Fēng Ep56SuìFēngTriestoKillYoruichi.png|Suì-Fēng tries to attack Yoruichi from behind. Ep56Takigoi.png|Yoruichi fights Suì-Fēng. Ep56SuìFēngPursuesYoruichi.png|Sui-Feng chasing Yoruichi. Ep56Shunkō2.png|Yoruichi reveals her lightning-based Shunkō abilities. Ep56Shunkō3.png|The power of Yoruchi's Shunkō drastically increases. Ep56Shunkō4.png|Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi face off with their different types of Shunkō Ep57YoruichiDefeatsSui-Feng.png|Yoruichi grabbing Suì-Fēng's wrist. Ep57SuìFēngConcedesDefeat.png|Suì-Fēng finally gives up. Ep57SuìFēngCollapsesCrying.png|Suì-Fēng releases a century of frustration and hurt and breaks down. Ep62AizenProtectedByNegacion.png|Yoruichi watches as Aizen is protected by the Negación beam. Arrancar arc Ep114UraharaProtectsIchigo.png|Yoruichi alongside Urahara protecting Ichigo. 114Yoruichi defeats.png|Yoruichi after defeating Yammy. Turn Back the Pendulum arc Ep208CommanderYoruichi.png|Yoruichi as a Captain and Commander. Ep206UraharaYoruichiSpar.png|Yoruichi spars with Kisuke Urahara. Ep206KisukeNews.png|Urahara receives the news of his recommendation as captain. Ep206YoruichiSitsKisuke.png|Urahara seated with Yoruichi. Ep206YoruichiReads.png|Yoruichi reads Suì-Fēng's notes. Ep206KisukesCaptainsExam.png|Urahara's Captain's Proficiency Test. Ep206TBTPEvenDivisionCaptains.png|Yoruichi, Unohana, Ginrei, and Shunsui as captains. Ep208YoruichiPermitsKisuke.png|Yoruichi is informed about Urahara's trip to the Nest of Maggots. Ep208YoruichiTakesByakuyaTie.png|Yoruichi playing with Byakuya Kuchiki over 110 years ago. Ep208YoruichiTauntsByakuya.png|Yoruichi taunts Byakuya into a game of tag. Ep210YoruichiYells.png|Yoruichi yells at Urahara. Ep210RetsuOrders.png|Yoruichi in a captains' meeting. Ep212YoruichiArrives.png|Yoruichi rescues Tessai and Urahara from Central 46. Ep212YoruichiBerates.png|Yoruichi berates Tessai and Urahara. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep228IchigoGirlsBeach.png|Yoruichi, the other girls, and Ichigo at the beach. 300Raioken.png|Yoruichi uses Raiōken on Aizen. 300Yoruichi punches.png|Yoruichi punches Urahara for looking at her leg. 300Aizen moves.png|Aizen appears next to Yoruichi. Yoruichi attacks Aizen.png|Yoruichi attacks Aizen. Yoruichi kicks Aizen.png|Yoruichi attacking Aizen. Yoruichi Urahara Isshin attack Aizen.png|Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin battle Aizen. Ep300IsshinUraharaYoruichiVsAizen.png|Isshin, Urahara, and Yoruichi face off against Aizen. 301Yoruichi holds.png|Yoruichi holds her right arm after Aizen destroys its armor. Ep301UraharaYoruichi.png|Urahara checks on Yoruichi. Bount arc (anime only) Ep78IchigoDepressedAtmosphere.png|Yoruichi is unnerved by Ichigo's depressed atmosphere. Ep91IchigoPunchesUryu.png|Ichigo strikes Uryū. Ep91GroupPreparesReturn.png|The group prepares to leave for Soul Society. Episode92KukakuYoruichi.png|Yoruichi and Kūkaku talking. Byakuya And Yoruichi.png|Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep173ShinigamiWomen'sAssociation.png|Yoruichi and the Women's association in their club room at the Kuchiki estate. Ep174Shunkō.png|Yoruichi uses Shunkō to break Hanza Nukui's illusion. Ep180InformedOfWedding.png|Kenryū informs the group about Rurichiyo's wedding. Kasumioji Cleanup.png|Yoruichi, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Shunsui take care of the aftermath of the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 231Yoruichi looks.png|Yoruichi looks over the heavily damaged Seireitei. 231Yoruichi says she will get to it.png|Yoruichi says she will get to it. 231Yoruichi returns.png|Yoruichi returns. 231Yoruichi says.png|Yoruichi says she will tell Rukia about everything she saw in Soul Society. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi tells the group about the Zanpakutō rebellion. 231Yoruichi states.png|Yoruichi states she will be leaving soon, so Ichigo can come with her. 232Ichigo and Yoruichi arrive.png|Ichigo and Yoruichi arrive in Soul Society. 232Yoruichi tells.png|Yoruichi tells Ichigo they must stay alert. 245Yoruichi grabs.png|Yoruichi grabs Suì-Fēng's arm. Ep245YoruichiCarriesSuiFeng.png|Yoruichi carries Suì-Fēng. 245Yoruichi and Sui-Feng appear.png|Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi appear before the other Shinigami. Yoruichi explains the situation to Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 246Group arrives.png|The group arrives at the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits. 246Kenpachi states.png|Kenpachi states having to proceed with caution is a pain. 246Yoruichi leaps.png|Yoruichi leaps from stalactite to stalactite. 246Ichigo and Yoruichi discuss.png|Ichigo and Yoruichi discuss their lack of knowledge about Byakuya's motivations. Yoruichi stabbed by Haineko and Tobiume.png|Yoruichi is stabbed by Haineko and Tobiume. Ep246Utsusemi.png|Yoruichi uses Utsusemi to escape an ambush. 246Yoruichi lifts.png|Yoruichi lifts Tobiume into the air. 247Yoruichi appears.png|Yoruichi appears in front of Haineko. 247Haineko attempts.png|Haineko attempts to hit Yoruichi with a two-handed punch. 247Yoruichi notes.png|Yoruichi notes the strange behavior of Haineko and Tobiume. 247Fireball hurtles.png|A fireball hurtles toward Yoruichi. 247Tobiume stands.png|Tobiume stands behind Yoruichi. Ep247Shakkahō2.png|Yoruichi uses Shakkahō to escape the battle. Yoruichi uses Hitotsu Sansen on Tobiume.png|Yoruichi uses Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen. Ep247YoruichiVsHainekoTobiume.png|Yoruichi immobilizes Haineko and Tobiume. 248Yoruichi activates.png|Yoruichi activates Shunkō. 248Fireballs hurtle.png|Three fireballs hurtle toward Yoruichi. 248Tendrils begin.png|Two tendrils of ash begin to coil around Yoruichi. Ep249YoruichiShunko.png|Yoruichi's Shunkō blows away the ash. 249Yoruichi appears.png|Yoruichi appears on a rock pillar next to Haineko. Ep249YoruichiKicksTobiume.png|Yoruichi kicks Tobiume. Ep249YoruichiAdvice.png|Yoruichi tells them the truth. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Yoruichi binds Ikkaku Renji.png|Yoruichi binds Reigai of Ikkaku and Renji. Yoruichi brings them to the cave.png|Yoruichi takes Ichigo and Rukia to the cave. Ep318YoruichiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains about Reigai. Ep318YoruichiReigai.png|Yoruichi elaborates. Ep319YoruichiRevealsPlan.png|Yoruichi reveals her plan. Ep319ArriveAtSenkaimon.png|The group arrives at the Senkaimon. Ep319YoruichiEvadesAttack.png|Yoruichi evades the blow. Ep319RushToSenkaimon.png|They rush to the Senkaimon. Ep319YoruichiAttackReigai.png|Yoruichi slams into the Reigai's back. Ep319YoruichiFacesReigai.png|Yoruichi stands against the Reigai captains. Yoruichi Vs Reigai.png|Yoruichi fighting a Reigai of Iba. Yoruichi Defeats The Hinamoris.png|The Hinamori Reigai are defeated by Yoruichi. Yoruichi and Sui-Feng nullify Inaba's attack.png|Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng attack Inaba. Yoruichi cut down by Reigai-Unohana.png|Yoruichi cut down by the Reigai of Unohana. Yoruichi appears before Inaba.png|Yoruichi appears before Inaba Ep326YoruichiAmbushesReigai.png|Yoruichi uses Shunko to defeat the two clones of Momo. Yoruichi and Hitsugaya converse.png|Yoruichi and Hitsugaya examine the scene. Ep329Gotei13VsInabaReigai.png|Yoruichi and members of the Gotei 13 face off against Inaba and the Reigai. Ep337SuiFengYoruichiAttack.png|Sui-Feng and Yoruichi attack Unohana. Ep338OriginalsPrepare.png|The original Gotei 13 prepare to attack. Ep340UkitakeSuiFengBlock.png|Ukitake and Suì-Fēng protect Yoruichi and Byakuya. Ep341YoruichiObserves.png|Yoruichi observes Yushima's destructive power. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 14 Cover.png|Yoruichi on the cover of Volume 14. Bleach Vol. 44 Cover.png|Yoruichi on the cover of Volume 44. Yoruichi Manga Images Profile Images 51Yoruichi's cat form.png|Yoruichi's cat form. Agent of the Shinigami arc 51Urahara holds.png|Kisuke Urahara holds up Yoruichi. 57Urahara arrives.png|Yoruichi accompanies Urahara as he rescues Ichigo Kurosaki. 60Orihime and Sado approach.png|Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado approach Yoruichi for training. 61Yoruichi reveals.png|Uryū Ishida is shocked to learn that Orihime and Sado's teacher is a cat. 62Orihime and Sado attempt.png|Yoruichi watches in embarrassment as Orihime and Sado attempt to bring out their powers. 67Sado trains.png|Yoruichi helps Sado learn how to fire energy blasts at will. 70Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, and Uryu enter.png|Yoruichi enters the Dangai alongside Orihime, Sado, Uryū, and Ichigo. Soul Society arc 71Kototsu pursues.png|The Kōtotsu pursues Yoruichi, Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, and Uryū. 71Santen Kesshun2.png|Orihime cushions her friends' landing with Santen Kesshun. 71Yoruichi berates.png|Yoruichi berates Orihime for her reckless decision. 72Yoruichi explains.png|Yoruichi explains Jidanbō Ikkanzaka's gatekeeper duties to Uryū. 76Yoruichi meets.png|Yoruichi meets with an elder from the Rukongai. 77Ichigo punches.png|Yoruichi is shocked to see Ichigo punch Ganju Shiba away. 78Yoruichi scratches.png|Yoruichi scratches Ichigo's face to punish him for his stubbornness. 78Koganehiko leads.png|Koganehiko leads Yoruichi and the others into Kūkaku Shiba's house. 78Yoruichi and Kukaku discuss.png|Yoruichi requests a favor from Kūkaku. 78Ichigo and friends encounter.png|Yoruichi and the others encounter Ganju once again as Kūkaku's brother. 83Yoruichi greets.png|Yoruichi greets the Ryoka after her tail is bent by Ichigo. 83Ichigo and friends prepare.png|Yoruichi and the Ryoka prepare to launch themselves into the Seireitei. 84Yoruichi demonstrates.png|Yoruichi demonstrates how easy it is for her to use the Reishūkaku properly. 84Yoruichi taunts.png|Yoruichi taunts Ichigo over his inability to use the Reishūkaku easily. 84Ichigo and friends prepare.png|Yoruichi instructs the Ryoka on what to do when launched. 84Ichigo and friends' barrier.png|Yoruichi and the Ryoka create a barrier with their combined Reiryoku. 84Kagizaki8.png|Yoruichi and the Ryoka maintain the barrier while Ganju reads the second incantation for Kagizaki. 85Ichigo and friends are trapped.png|Yoruichi and the Ryoka are trapped in the melted cannonball. 85Ichigo and friends are caught.png|Yoruichi and the Ryoka are caught in a vortex of energy. 86Yoruichi lands.png|Yoruichi lands on a nearby roof with Shunpo. 118Utsusemi.png|Yoruichi uses Utsusemi on Byakuya. 120Cover.png|Yoruichi and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 120. 130Cover.png|Yoruichi on the cover of chapter 130. 157Cover.png|Yoruichi on the cover of Chapter 157. 158Yoruichi's Shunko.png|Yoruichi uses Shunkō. 159Cover.png|Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng on the cover of Chapter 159. Arrancar arc 185Cover.png|Yoruichi and Urahara on the cover of Chapter 185. 193Color pages 4-5.png|Yoruichi and several other women on the second color spread of chapter 193. 194Cover.png|Yoruichi, Urahara, Yammy, and Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 194. 226Cover.png|Orihime and Yoruichi on the cover of Chapter 226. Hueco Mundo arc -107Gotei 13 captains.png|Yoruichi and the other captains 110 years ago. Fake Karakura Town arc 403Yoruichi drops.png|Yoruichi attacks Aizen in Fake Karakura Town 403Anti-Hierro Armor.png|Yoruichi wearing her anti-Hierro armor. 404Cover.png|Yoruichi, Urahara, Ichigo, Isshin, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 404. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 589Yoruichi reveals.png|Yoruichi arrives with bottles of energy from the Human World. 611Group discovers.png|Ichigo and his friends discover Ichibē's remains. 611Group rushes.png|Ichigo and his friends rush toward the main palace. 613Yhwach is confronted.png|Yoruichi and her friends confront Yhwach. 618Unnamed Barrier.png|Yoruichi erects a Kidō barrier around the Soul King and Mimihagi. 619Barrier shatters.png|Yoruichi's barrier shatters due to her momentary lapse in concentration. 619Yoruichi's arm is warped.png|Yoruichi's arm is warped by Pernida Parnkgjas's The Compulsory. 624Yoruichi kicks.png|Yoruichi wakes Ichigo up by kicking him. 624Yoruichi asks.png|Yoruichi asks the group if it is time for their counterattack. 656Yoruichi appears.png|Yoruichi appears behind Askin Nakk Le Vaar. 656Yoruichi vs. Askin.png|Askin kicks at Yoruichi. 656Yoruichi's Shunko.png|Yoruichi activates her Shunkō. 656Shunko Raijin Senkei.png|Yoruichi activates Shunkō: Raijin Senkei. 657Cover.png|Yoruichi on the cover of Chapter 657. 657Yushiro appears.png|Yūshirō appears, trying to hug Yoruichi. 658Cover.png|Yoruichi on the cover of Chapter 658. 662Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 662. 662Askin taunts.png|Askin corners Yoruichi. 662Urahara appears.png|Kisuke appears behind Yoruichi. 662Shunko - Raiju Senkei - Shunryu Kokubyo Senkei.png|Yoruichi transforms into her Shunkō - Raijū Senkei - Shunryu Kokubyō Senkei form. 663Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 663. 663Yoruichi vs. Askin.png|Yoruichi faces off against Askin. 663Urahara explains.png|Urahara explains Yoruichi's new form. Databook and Polls MangaVolume17Cover.png|Yoruichi on the cover of Volume 17. 209Third Popularity Poll 6-10.png|Yoruichi and the other bottom 5 winners of the third popularity poll. MASKEDCaptains and Lieutenants.png|Yoruichi, Marenoshin, and the other captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 during The Hollowfication Incident. Yoruichi Video Clips Utsusemi42.gif|Yoruichi uses Utsusemi on Byakuya. Shunpo56.gif|Yoruichi uses her Shunpo to defeat numerous Onmitsukidō members. Shunkō.gif|Yoruichi activating her Shunkō. Hanki.gif|Hanki Raiōken.gif|Yoruichi uses Raiōken on Aizen. Yoruichi Movie Images The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRUraharaDrinksTea.png|Yoruichi and the others listen to Rukia Kuchiki's explanation. DDRYoruichiSui-FengAppear.png|Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng appear. DDRYoruichiSui-FengActivateShunko.png|Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng activate Shunkō. Fade to Black FTBYoruichiEmployeesListen.png|Yoruichi, Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya listen to Kisuke Urahara talk with Ichigo Kurosaki. FTBYoruichiConfrontsSuiFeng.png|Yoruichi appears in front of Suì-Fēng. FTBYoruichiStopsSuiFeng.png|Yoruichi stops Suì-Fēng from pursuing Ichigo. FTBShinigamiRegroup.png|Yoruichi and the captains appear. FTBNakeBenihimeSlicesSnake.png|Yoruichi watches as Urahara cuts a snake in half with Nake, Benihime. Category:Images